It's the Beast That Chooses Part II Peter & Chris Chapter 1
by unclescar
Summary: Chris Argent arrives at Hale house drunk and with a loaded gun, but old feelings and his past with Peter a brought back.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the Beast That Chooses**

**Part II**

**Peter & Chris**

**Chapter 1**

Peter sat alone in Hale house quietly reading a book. He heard the car approaching and the driver come into the house, he didn't look, he didn't move, he knew who it was because he knew eventually he would come for him.

"Hello Chris, I was wondering when you were going to arrive. I would offer you a drink but from the smell of it, it seems you have had quite enough already" Peter said, not looking up from his book and then he heard it, the click of a gun being cocked. Peter calmly folded down the corner of the page he was reading and set the book down and then he slowly stood up to face Chris Argent.

"My wife is dead because of your kind, my sister is dead because of you" Chris said as he swayed where he stood yet held the gun steadily.

"Look around Chris, look at the state of this house. I didn't kill Kate for the fun of it, I did it for revenge and you know it" Peter said in his very calm tone of voice.

"LIAR!" Chris shouted in response.

"Oh come now Chris, think about it, think about it long and hard you know it's the truth. Check with the sheriff or better yet talk to Stiles because he knows. All those that I killed all had criminal records involving arson."

"Does that include your own niece as well?"

"No Laura unfortunately was a tragic accident I'm afraid. You see as werewolves we heal quickly but the damage done to me both physically and mentally was taking a long time but eventually I healed enough that when a full moon came I was able to get up and leave the hospital. Laura found me in the woods wondering, I didn't know who she was at the time but the wolf in me went on instinct and I attacked her first and she fought back. She was born an alpha but being that I was her uncle and that I knew what happened regarding the fire she really didn't try very hard and I ended up killing her. The advantage to that was that I was now an alpha and the healing process was quickened. But as I was saying if you talk to Stiles he will tell you, he saw the police information his father was going over. The video store clerk, the two drifters in the woods, the school bus driver who used to be an insurance agent for the company that insured this house. All of them played a part in Kate's plan to wipe us all out. Unfortunately some of the family members that were in this house at the time, even the small children were not werewolves Chris."

"Well I still have my own reasons for wanting to kill you" Chris said.

"Really and what would they be, if not to avenge…Oh I see you're talking about what happened all those years ago aren't you?" Peter said as he smiled and took a step closer.

"What you did to me?"

"What I did to you? I didn't force you Chris you were very willing."

"I was young, just a kid, I was still impressionable" Chris said.

"You were twenty-two and knew damn well what you were doing Chris and you weren't impressionable you were exploring, experimenting."

"And then you left me Peter, you left me alone and confused and afraid."

"You're a hunter Chris; tell me what would have dear old dad have said? How would he have reacted to find out his own son slept with a werewolf? Which would have upset him more do you think? That you slept with a werewolf or that you slept with another man?" Peter stopped there and took a few more steps towards Chris.

Chris was crying at this point, unable to hold the gun as steady as he did when he first arrived eventually Peter was right in front of him and he slowly pushed the gun down and grabbed Chris and just held him, letting him cry. Eventually Peter heard the sound of the gun dropping to the floor and Chris had his arms around Peter.

Peter took Chris and walked him over the sofa where they sat down, Chris still crying his head on Peter's chest.

"Why did you do it?" Chris asked as he started to calm down.

"For the same reason that Derek is with Stiles, I had no choice. For people like Derek and me, it's the beast that chooses its mate and mine chose you Chris but you were a hunter. I was the enemy, according to your family, simply by birth. I didn't want to leave you at all, let alone the way I did but I had no choice. I loved you too much to make you choose between me and your family."

"But I loved you, I was crushed when you left and the way you left. It was like you didn't even exist like those months we were together were nothing but a dream."

"I know Chris and it killed me to do it but at the time it had to be done" Peter said and Chris sat up and looked at him.

"And what about now" he asked looking at Peter.

"Nothing has changed for me Chris, I'm still a werewolf and the beast still wants you but now the question is do you still want me? After all you've been taught, after all you've done and I've done, what do you want now?"

Chris slowly leaned over and kissed him and then he kissed him again and soon they were lying on the sofa, Chris lying on top of Peter, Peter's arms around Chris.

"I still love you Peter, God forgive me but I do" Chris said and then they started kissing again.

A few moments later they were both still lying on the sofa, Chris with his head on Peter's chest and Peter gently running his fingers up and down Chris's spine.

"We are older now Chris, things are much different now compared to back then. You got married and had a daughter who happens to be dating my werewolf son. I don't know about you but I don't want to keep any secrets like we had to back then. Unless of course when you sober up you'll just pretend this was nothing more than alcohol induced dream."

Chris chuckled, "no I won't think that and I think I'm starting to sober up now. I don't want to keep this secret either so I'll have a talk with Allison."

"How do you think she is going to take it?"

"I would assume not well considering it has only been a short time since her mother died."

"Well give me your keys, I'll drive you home" Peter said as they got up and Chris handed him the keys.


	2. It's the Beast That Chooses Part II

**It's the Beast That Chooses**

**Part II**

**Peter & Chris**

**Chapter 2**

Chris's eyes flew open and he laid there for a moment, was that a dream or did he really go to Hale house? The light in his room told him it was day time and he looked at his clock and it was almost 10am. He rolled over onto his back and realized he was still dressed and lying on top of his bed, which aside from a few wrinkles was basically still made.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked himself as he laid there with his hand over his eyes. It was Saturday and judging by the time, he figured Allison was already up and out of the house as there was a Lacrosse game today. Chris looked at his phone and saw he had a text message waiting, thinking it was Allison he was surprised to see it was a phone number, a number he didn't recognize.

He called the number and heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hello Chris, are you feeling ok?"

"How did you get my number?"

"You passed out when I was drove you home and your phone fell out of your pocket so I looked up the number and programmed it into my phone and then sent my number via text."

"Look Hale, what happened last night was a mistake, I was drunk. Thank you for bringing me home and getting me in the house but nothing will happen further."

"I figured as much but I just wanted to make sure you were ok. It's a small town Chris I'm sure I'll see you around" Peter said and then ended the call.

Chris jus laid there, he could hear the hurt in Peter's voice. He got up and got in the shower and for the longest time he just stood there letting the hot water beat down on his body. As much as he tried to think about a million other things, Peter Hale kept popping back up in his mind. The feel of Peter's lips against his and the sound of his heartbeat still thudding in his ear. The feel of his fingers ghosting up and down his spine. With these thoughts running through his head, Chris started to get hard. He refused to acknowledge his growing erection but still the words he said were now ringing in his head _'but I loved you', 'I still love you Peter'._

"No I don't love him" Chris said angrily to himself. He started to touch himself and think about his wife, about all the hot girls he knew at college, all the naked girls he saw when he and his friends would look at his one friends father's old playboy magazine's but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried Peter Hale was always front and center.

"What am I going to do" he said as he sank down onto the floor of the shower and cried.

A few hours later, he was sitting in the living room with a bottle of beer on the table in front of him when Allison came home.

"Hey dad" she said clearly happy.

"You should have come to the game; they won by a lot, even Stiles got some time to play and made a few goals. Dad are you alright? You look like you've been crying" she asked when she finally saw her dad's face.

"Yea I'm ok it's just that there is something we need to talk about something I need to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it. You are all I have left and the thought of you hating me scares the hell out of me."

"Dad you're scaring me, what are you talking about? I could never hate you?" she said as she went to sit down with her father.

"I don't know any easy way to talk about this or casually ease my way into the conversation so I'm just going to be honest and direct with you about everything and please just let me finish what I have to say before you ask questions or anything ok?"

Allison shook her head yes and Chris could see she was really nervous about what it was he wanted to say, she seemed to be expecting really bad news.

With a deep breath, Chris stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace when he started talking.

"Before I start you know about Derek and Stiles and how that all came about correct?"

"Yes, it has something to do with being a werewolf and the wolf selecting their mates but what does that have to do with you?"

"Ok I just wanted to confirm that you understood that first. When I was in college, I was twenty-two at the time, I knew about our family history and they way things worked and what we've done for centuries so I was always doing research but one night I went to a frat party on campus and I met someone, this was before I met your mother by the way."

"Ok dad, I didn't want to know about you and mom having sex, I don't think I can handle hearing about what you did in college" Allison said.

"Allison please this is important" Chris said and she just looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Anyway I had met somebody at this party and for about two to three months we saw a lot of each other but then they simply disappeared on me. The person I was seeing was a werewolf and like Derek and Stiles, their wolf had chosen me as their mate but then he found out what our family did and he left."

He looked at Allison and her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, she wanted to say something but even though she was moving her mouth no words were coming out and then she picked up the beer bottle and took a long drink from it.

"Dad are about to tell me your gay?"

"I don't know what I am Allison. He was just another guy at that party all those years ago and up until then I had no interest in guys, I never looked at guys and certain never did anything with guys. What you have to understand is that when kids go away to college they do a lot of things they would not have normally done if they were going to a college close to home and living at home. When kids go away they drink, they party, and they sometimes experiment with drugs and sex. When I met him at the party there was something about him that I found, I don't know, attractive, but at first it wasn't in the way you are thinking. We spent a lot of time together and he was helping me do research and it thought he knew quite a bit because he talked mostly about werewolves and the fact that here was somebody who believed in them as well was exciting to me. A few weeks after we met at that party we were in the library late and he kissed me. My first instinct should have been to punch his lights out but I was even surprised myself when I didn't do anything and then he kissed me again and I kissed him back."

Chris stopped there and looked at Allison who at this point went to get another beer and grabbed one for her dad as well. She didn't say anything she just sat down and listened like he asked her to do.

"Like I said it only lasted maybe two or three months and then he up and disappeared. He wasn't a student at the school and at first I thought it was all a dream. I never saw him again or heard from him and then I met your mother and fell in love and well you know the rest."

"Ok dad why, out of the clear blue, are you telling me this now or at all even?"

"Because Allison, the man I had the affair with, the werewolf I think I might have fallen in love with is here in Beacon Hills…..it's Peter Hale."

After what seemed like an eternity to Chris of Allison staring at him in stunned silence, she finally spoke.

"Dad I don't understand what it is you want, why you are suddenly telling me all of this? Did you want my permission or consent? I don't understand?"

"Last night while you were out I got drunk, I got drunk and drove to Hale house with a loaded gun all set to kill Peter. When I first saw him, after he returned I realized who he was and I was that crushed twenty-two year old kid again. I went over there telling him it was because of what happened to your mother and what he did to Kate but the real reason was because of what he did to me back then."

"Dad you didn't?"

"No Allison Peter is alive and well in fact he drove me back home, I shouldn't have driven in the first place."

"Dad how does Peter feel about you?"

"The same way he did all those years ago. Like is said it is the same thing as between Derek and Stiles, Peter's werewolf, the beast inside of him had chosen me but he left because he said he loved me too much to make me choose between him and my family. And now it seems fate or destiny, or whatever you want to call it has brought us back together and here we are."

"Ok look, I'm going up to my room to take a nap. Lydia is having a party later at her house to celebrate the win today and I just need to be alone to process all of this" Allison said a little teary eyed and then she went up to her room.

Chris returned to the sofa and sat there feeling numb and wondering if telling Allison was such a good idea. He saw his phone sitting there and picked it up and called the number again.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Hi Peter, its Chris"

"I know I still have your number in my phone, is there something you wanted."

"Yes I wanted to apologize."

"Chris you have nothing to be sorry about" Peter said.

"No actually I do Peter. I wanted to apologize for last night, not all of it just the part about showing up there with a gun and pointing it out and I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you this morning, after all these years I can still hear the hurt in your voice."

"I never could get that past you" Peter said laughing.

"Um Allison is going to a party tonight at Lydia's and I was wondering….."

"Call me after she leaves and I'll be there" Peter said before Chris could finish.

"Ok then I'll see you later tonight" he said and ended the call.


End file.
